PERPUSTAKAAN GYUJUN ( mingyu x junhui )
by jerukasamanis
Summary: mingyu tak tau jika ada makluk manis di dalam sebuah perpustakaan tua di kota nya ini. gyujun/minhui/gyuhui, seme:mingyu, uke:jun, bxb, yaoi


pair :

gyujun/minhui

seme : mingyu

uke : jun

bxb

yaoi

kim mingyu tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukannya diperpustakaan tua di kota nya yang bisa dibilang tidak lah kecil ini. Rencana nya padahal tadi ingin ke cafe menemui sahabat nya seungcheol.

Tapi di tengah jalan tak ada angin tak ada badai hujan tiba - tiba turun mengguyur kota seoul dengan cukup lebat.

Karena tak mau basah akhir nya mingyu memilih untuk berteduh, kebetulan tempat berteduh yang dekat dengan nya itu adalah perpustakaan kota.

Enggan sih sebenarnya mingyu berteduh disana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu tempat berteduh yang memungkin kan saat ini.

Saat sampai di perpustakaan mingyu memilih untuk masuk kedalam, hitung - hitung di dalam pasti ada kursi untuk nya duduk pikirnya.

Dia pikir juga bisa istirahat disini sambil menunggu hujan reda, dia yakin hujan ini pasti lama, jadi selagi menunggu biarkan dia tidur sebentar.

Saat masuk mingyu langsung mengambil sembarangan buku, tak peduli buku apa yang penting cukup untuk menutupi wajah nya yang akan tidur nanti.

Setelah itu dia pergi mencari tempat duduk yang menurut nya nyaman untuk kegiatan tidur menunggu hujan nya.

Saat akan memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela perpustakan entah kenapa langkahnya berhenti.

Bukan, bukan karena ada yang menghalangi nya atau apa tapi dia berhenti karena ada seorang...

 _'malaikat' pikir mingyu._

sebenarnya itu hanya seorang manusia bukan lah malaikat seperti yang dipikir kan mingyu yang sedang duduk di pojok bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Tapi dimata mingyu orang itu seperti malaikat.

Lihat lah sosok itu, mata besar yang sedang melihat hujan diluar jendela itu, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang berbentuk hati dengan warna merah nya, ditampah kulit putih itu, terlihat sempurna di wajah nya.

Mingyu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu, sosok itu terlihat bercahaya dimatanya.

 _'cantik' pikir mingyu lagi._

Mingyu tak bergeming sedikit pun dia masih saja berdiam diri tak jauh dari sosok itu.

Dia ingin mendekati sosok itu, berkenalan mungkin, atau berteman lalu kalau boleh lebih berharap mingyu ingin memiliki sosok itu saat ini juga.

Mingyu mendekat dan menduduk kan dirinya dikursi yang berseberangan dengan sosok cantik menurut mingyu itu.

Sosok itu tak terusik sedikit pun dari acara memandang hujan nya meskipun ada mingyu yang baru datang.

Sosok itu masih serius memandangi hujan diluar sana, seperti sosok itu tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didepan nya.

"hei" sapa mingyu.

Sapaan mingyu itu mampu membuat sosok itu mengalihakan pandangan nya dari hujan dan sekarang memandang mingyu dengan muka bingung sambil memiringkan kepala nya, terlihat menggemasakan untuk mingyu.

"hei aku menyapamu" ucap mingyu lagi.

"eh ?" sosok itu menunjukan wajah terkejut nya saat ini dan entah kenapa itu membuat mingyu tertawa melihatnya.

Melihat tawa mingyu sosok itu menunjukan wajah bingung nya.

Mingyu menghentikan tawa nya lalu digantikan dengan senyum tampan nya.

"boleh aku mengenal mu?" tanya mingyu.

Sosok itu awal nya diam, tapi setelah itu dia langsung tersenyum manis sekali dan entah kenapa membuat jantung mingyu berdetak saat melihat senyum nya.

"tentu saja boleh" jawab nya dengan senyum yang tak lepas.

"kim mingyu" mingyu mengulurkan tangan nya untung lah meja yang menghalangi mereka ini tak telalu lebar.

"wen junhui" jawabnya menerima uluran tangan mingyu.

"nama yang bagus" puji mingyu lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"terima kasih" balas jun dengan senyum manisnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini junhui? kau terlihat tak membaca buku karena tak ada buku yang kau pegang saat ini" tanya mingyu dia tak melihat jun memegang buku saat ini tapi malah sedang memandangi hujan.

"aku sedang memandang hujan" jawab nya jujur.

"kenapa memandang hujan didalam perpustakan? kau bisa melihat secara langsung jika diluar"

"diluar terlulu dingin, lagi pula aku hanya ingin memandang bukan menyentuhnya"

"lalu kenapa di perpustakaan?"

"karena perpustakaan ini sangat berarti dalam hidupku"

Mingyu terdiam mendengarnya, dalam pikirnya apa sosok junhui ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa dihidup nya? kalau iya sayang sekali berarti padahal sudah bersusah payah tadi mengakrab kan diri sedang junhui.

Tapi jika pun junhui sudah memiliki seorang yang istimewa dihidup nya, maka bersiap saja seorang mingyu akan merebut junhui dari orang itu.

Karena apapun yang terjadi seorang junhui berhasil membuat dirinya tergila - gila pada pandanga pertama.

Dalam hati mingyu bersumpah akan menjadi junhui miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya mingyu penasaran.

"karena duduk ditempat ini lah aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa dibilang membuat ku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" jawab junhui dengan senyum manisnya.

Ternyata benar dugaan mingyu.

"wah benarkah? katakan seperti apa orang nya?" entah kenapa mingyu ingin tau siapa orang itu dan seperti apa orang itu sampai bisa membuat sosok yang luar biasa dimata mingyu itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"aku hanya baru sekali bertemu dengan nya, dan itu pun saat aku duduk dikursi ini, aku tak sengaja melihat nya dari jendela ini, dari sini aku bisa melihatnya yang berdiri dibawah pohon besar disana" junhui menujuk pohon besar yang berada diluar jendela sedikit tidak jelas karena hujan yang mengguyur membuat jendela jadi sedikit berembun, mingyu mengikuti arah tunjuk junhui dan mengangguk.

"dia terlihat sangat menawan di bawah rindangnya pohon yang disinari matahari, membuat wajah tampan nya terlihat dengan sangat jelas, dia memejam kan matanya kala angin menerpa wajah nya dan entah kenapa itu membuat jantung ku berdetak tak karuan" jelas junhui panjang lebar.

"tapi kau tau apa yang menarik??" tanya junhui membuat sosok mingyu penasaran.

"apa?"

"saat turun hujan dia yang kucerita kan itu, tiba - tiba datang pada ku, menyapa ku, lalu mengajak ku berkenalan, dan...

dia sekarang sedang duduk didepan ku saat ini"

Oh mingyu banar - benar akan menjadikan junhui milik nya saat ini juga.

 **END**

 _ **omake**_

 _sebelum hujan turun_

"aku ke perpustakaan saja lah, mungkin wonwoo ada disana kan dia senang sekali keperpustakaan" monolog jun sambil memasuki perpustakaan kota.

Dia mencari - cari keberadan temannya itu, soalnya dia ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting dari dosen nya yang tak bisa dikata kan melalu pesan atau pun telpon.

Dia sudah menelpon wonwoo tapi tak diangkat di kirim pesan juga tak dibaca padahal jun ingin mengajaknya bertemu untuk membahas soal hal penting.

Saat mencari di berbagai sudut perpustakaan jun tak menemui wonwoo dimana - mana, perpustakaan ini besar jun lelah hanya dengan memutar kesana kemari untuk mencari wonwooe, jadi dia memilih untuk istirahat sebentar dikursi duduk untuk para pembaca.

Jun memilih kursi di pojok dekat jendela, saat duduk entah kenapa mata nya menoleh kearah luar jendela dan disana dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda itu tinggi, berkulit tan, berwajah tampan, sedang berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang melindungi nya dari sinar matahari, sesekali pemuda itu memejam kan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Entah kenapa melihat nya membuat jantung jun berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

Tak lama sosok pemuda itu pergi dari pohon itu sedikit membuat nya sedih.

Tapi...

tepat saat pemuda itu pergi, hujan turun membuatnya hanya memandangi pohon tempat pemuda itu berdiri tadi dengan hujan yang turun.

Dan tak lama...

sosok pemuda itu ada didepan nya, menyapanya, mengajaknya berkenalan dan mendengar ceritanya.

Dalam hati junhui bersumpah bahwa dia akan menjadikan mingyu miliknya.

 _ **REAL END**_


End file.
